Barrens
The Barrens is a large zone in central Kalimdor, controlled by the Horde. Before the upheaval, several large Kaldorei cities stood here. Now, those brave few willing to scrape out a life on the arid plains inevitably run afoul of centaur warbands or quilboar raiding parties. Despite its often uninviting terrain and hostile inhabitants, the Barrens receive a good deal of interest from Alliance and Horde alike, as well as races native to Kalimdor. Trade routes crisscross the landscape leading to and from more inviting regions, and the most notable route is the Gold Road that runs north-to-south through the Barrens and beyond. Rumors suggest that precious minerals and treasure-filled ruins await those with the courage to investigate. The Horde has set up numerous outposts in this barren land, the largest being the Crossroads at the intersection of two major roads, and Camp Taurajo, a tauren outpost near the border to Mulgore. The Barrens are also dotted with numerous farms populated by orcs and their families, and guard towers manned by orcish and tauren guards. Centaur warbands are most often seen in the Barrens' canyons, though they roam as far as the Southfury River, which forms the region's eastern border with Durotar. Fearlessly aggressive, the centaur are known for their savagery, especially against tauren and night elves. They are not above attacking trade caravans for the goods or just for the sake of violence. Travelers who survive the centaur's attacks are taken prisoner and used as slave labor in the hardscrabble mines the centaur carve into the hard-baked earth. Displaced from Durotar by orcs, the quilboar have built crude villages along the Gold Road. From there, they strike out to raid caravans, or venture deeper into the Barrens to attack settlements. The quilboar have also erected a fortress called Razorfen Kraul in the southeastern Barrens. Razorfen is a sprawling mass of giant, twisting thorns and crude mud huts. It serves as the center of quilboar society. Razorfen Downs lies just opposite the road, but this dungeon has been infested by agents of the Scourge, and poses great threat to anyone who is travelling to or from the Thousand Needles. Other dangers include harpies who watch from perches atop mesas in the northern Barrens, and large beasts such as lions, hyenas, raptors, and Thunder Lizards - though these creatures tend to avoid the Gold Road. Native dangers have not stopped the Ironforge dwarves from establishing a stronghold near the titan excavation site of Bael Modan. The centaur have made forays against it, but are repelled decisively each time. Scouts claim that the centaur are amassing other tribes to launch a major attack, but the dwarves are unconcerned. Each day that passes sees Bael Modan grow stronger as the inhabitants build up its defenses. Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location The Barrens Horde Orc Tauren Undead Troll 10-28 Central Kalimdor History thumb|The Mor'shan Rampart The Barrens was once a thriving forest under the protection of the night elves and their kind. Several Kaldorei settlements dotted the land, and there was no ocean for miles. Then came the Burning Legion and the great Sundering, which shook ancient Kalimdor to the bedrock. Kalimdor broke apart into many smaller continents and islands, and the forested landscape of what would become the Barrens was transformed into a scorched plain battered each day by the sun's rays. As the trees withered everwhere except near hidden pools of water, the night elves withdrew from their former homeland, heading north into Ashenvale or west into Feralas. Thousands of years later, after the orcs under the new Warchief Thrall had landed on Durotar, the Barrens saw civilization anew. The Horde built new settlements among the dry grasses and arid hills, and placed the Barrens solidly into the heart of Horde territory. Getting There ; Horde:From Mulgore, follow the main road east out of the zone, then continue though Camp Taurajo (there is a Wind Rider Master in Camp Taurajo) and turn north through the Gold Road to get to the Crossroads. Get the flight path there too. If you are Orc or Troll go to Razor Hill (The small orc town south of Ogrimmar in Durotar and go through the road west, then continue south through the Gold Road. If you are Undead Take the Goblin Zeppelin to Ogrimmar, the Zeppelin Tower is just north of the Undercity, then go down to Razor Hill and use the same route as orcs and trolls. ; Alliance:Catch a boat to Ratchet from Booty Bay. Once there, get the flight path. An alternative method is to travel to Darkshore, then to Ashenvale. Walk all the way to the Mor'Shan Rampart, and try not to confront the guards until you "officially" reach the Barrens. At that time, you've most likely been spotted and are dead. Ressurect at the Spirit Healer, and you're done. Geography Maps thumb|The Barrens Map *GamePressure.com > topographic map of the Barrens & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons *The Wailing Caverns *Razorfen Kraul *Razorfen Downs Travel Hubs thumb|The Crossroads Flight paths from the Crossroads * Orgrimmar * Thunder Bluff * Ratchet, The Barrens * Camp Taurajo, The Barrens * Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains * Splintertree Post, Ashenvale * Zoram'gar Outpost, Ashenvale * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles * Gadgetzan, Tanaris * Camp Mojache, Feralas * Bloodvenom Post, Felwood * Valormok, Azshara Flight paths and boat from Ratchet thumb|Ratchet * Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale (Boat) * The Crossroads, the Barrens (Flight Path) * Theramore, Dustwallow Marsh (Flight Path) * Talrendis Point, Azshara (Flight Path) Flight paths from Camp Taurajo * Thunder Bluff * The Crossroads, the Barrens * Freewind Post, Thousand Needles Regions Adjacent to The Barrens Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Durotar 1-12 Northeast By foot across the river or by flightpath from Crossroads to Orgrimmar Mulgore 1-12 West By foot or flightpath from Crossroads or Camp Taurajo to Thunder Bluff Stonetalon Mountains 20-30 Northwest By foot or flightpath from Crossroads to Sun Rock Retreat Ashenvale 20-35 North By foot or flightpath from Crossroads to Splintertree Post or Zoram'gar Outpost Thousand Needles 25-35 South By elevator or flightpath from Crossroads or Camp Taurajo to Freewind Post Stranglethorn Vale 32-45 East across the sea By boat from Ratchet to Booty Bay Dustwallow Marsh 35-45 Southeast By foot only Notable Characters The Barrens are home to several characters of note. At the Crossroads, Sergra Darkthorn sends promising young adventurers to prove their worth to the Horde by hunting local wild creatures. She assisted in her efforts by Jorn Skyseer in Camp Taurajo, who also refers them to continue their quests in Thunder Bluff. And at his fortified camp west of the Crossroads, the beleagured Regthar Deathgate fights a one-man battle to keep the savage centaur from breaking through the Horde defenses. For a complete list of characters, see List of the Barrens NPCs. Quests * 14 Centaur Bracers * 15 Chen's Empty Keg (From the item, Chen's Empty Keg) ** 15 Chen's Empty Keg (Ratchet) *** 24 Chen's Empty Keg (Ratchet) * 16 Kolkar Leaders ** 18 Verog the Dervish *** 19 Hezrul Bloodmark **** 20 Counterattack! * 23 Gann's Reclamation ** 26 Revenge of Gann *** 26 Revenge of Gann * 25 The Runed Scroll - the Runed Scroll is a level 15 drop that starts a quest, obtained by killing the Alliance Outrunners that roam the Southern Barrens, and completed at the Mor'shan Rampart ** 29 Horde Presence - a pull deep into Stonetalon Mountains * 32 The Kolkar of Desolace Camp Taurajo * 19 Ishamuhale ** 18 Enraged Thunder Lizards *** 20 Cry of the Thunderhawk **** 27 Mahren Skyseer ***** 27 Isha Awak * 22 Lakota'mani (Quest item) * 23 The Ashenvale Hunt (Quest item) * 24 Owatanka (Quest item) * 24 The Harvester (Quest item, Rare spawn) * 25 Washte Pawne (Quest item) Crossroads * 10 Meats to Orgrimmar ** 10 Ride to Orgrimmar *** 10 Doras the Wind Rider Master (Orgrimmar) **** 10 Return to the Crossroads (Orgrimmar) * 11 Wharfmaster Dizzywig * 12 Plainstrider Menace ** 13 The Zhevra *** 15 Prowlers of the Barrens **** 16 Echeyakee ***** 17 The Angry Scytheclaws ****** 18 Jorn Skyseer * 12 Disrupt the Attacks ** 15 The Disruption Ends * 13 Raptor Thieves ** 18 Stolen Silver * 13 The Forgotten Pools ** 16 The Stagnant Oasis thumb|The Stagnant Oasis * 14 Supplies for the Crossroads * 15 Fungal Spores ** 15 Apothecary Zamah * 15 Harpy Raiders ** 16 Harpy Lieutenants *** 20 Serena Bloodfeather * 20 Consumed by Hatred * 20 Lost in Battle Far Watch Post * 12 Crossroads Conscription (after completing the Conscript of the Horde quest.) * 14 The Demon Seed (after completing the Ak'Zeloth quest.) Ratchet * 14 Samophlange ** 14 Samophlange (The Barrens) *** 14 Samophlange (The Barrens) **** 16 Samophlange (The Barrens) ***** 14 Wenikee Boltbucket ****** 15 Nugget Slugs (The Barrens) ******* 18 Rilli Greasygob (The Barrens) ******** 19 Samophlange Manual (Orgrimmar) * 14 Southsea Freebooters ** 14 The Missing Shipment *** 14 The Missing Shipment **** 16 Stolen Booty * 16 WANTED: Baron Longshore * 18 Raptor Horns * 18 Miner's Fortune * 20 The Guns of Northwatch * 20 Free From the Hold The Sludge Fen * 18 Ignition ** 18 The Escape Shaman * 20 1 Call of Water (Thunder Bluff) * 20 1 Call of Water (Durotar) * 20 1 Call of Water (Orgrimmar) ** 22 2 Call of Water *** 22 3 Call of Water **** 22 4 Call of Water barrens ***** 23 5 Call of Water (Ashenvale) quest 4 is also in here. ****** 23 6 Call of Water ******* 23 7 Call of Water (Silverpine Forest) ******** 23 8 Call of Water (Silverpine Forest) Warrior * 10 Veteran Uzzek (Starts at Razor Hill in Durotar) ** 10 Path of Defense *** 10 Thun'grim Firegaze **** 10 Forged Steel Resources thumb|Bael Modan * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Thin Kodo Leather (Skinning level 10-20 kodos) ** Deviate Scale (Skinning and looting level 15-22 beasts in and around the Wailing Caverns) ** Perfect Deviate Scale (Skinning and looting level 15-22 beasts in and around the Wailing Caverns.) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild Creatures thumb|Raptor Grounds *Centaurs *Cheetahs *Crocolisks *Frenzies *Giraffes *Goblins *Harpies *Hyenas *Lions *Kodos *Quillboars *Raptors *Scorpids *Silithids *Sharks *Striders *Thunder Lizards *Turtles *Wind Serpents *Zhevras Notes, Tips & Additional Info * The Barrens is decisively one of the largest zones in World of Warcraft, and running from Mor'shan Rampart near Ashenvale to the Great Lift near Thousand Needles can be daunting even for players with mounts. * The Barrens is home to arguably the most immature general chat channel in the game. Experiencing Barrens chat has been likened to "having a 14 year old saw off the top of your skull, and then urinate directly into your brainpan." * Since time spent in the Barrens is relatively low in the lifetime of a character, many people use the opportunity to craft their questionable humor skills. This chat is at least expected in the Barrens, and sometimes more tolerated than in other zones. It isn't uncommon for someone to state "take it to Barrens chat" on a city channel in response to "Barrens Chat" topics, which can range from Chuck Norris to Bad Cow Puns. * The Barrens is infamous as a very busy secondary zone shared by Tauren, Orcs and Trolls. Undead players also often come here between levels 10 to 25. With three instances and multiple travel hubs, it is a busy "in-between" area traversed by higher-level characters as well. This is a major contributing factor to the immaturity and high volume of the chat in this region. * Mankirk's Wife is located in one of the huts west of the bridge that divides the southern from the northern barrens. Now that you know, don't post about her on the barrens chat. Thank you. Barrens Category:Zone:The Barrens Barrens Barrens